custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BIONICLEToa
Welcome to the CBW Mrcrackerpants! Talk 22:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Mr.Crackerpants! 02:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) This was a test... To change your signiature you must scroll over your username in the top right corner, click on my preferences, and you'll see it on the page. Be sure to checkmark the "I want to use wikitext in my signiature box" if you want to put a link or any other modifers. If you would like an image (like in mine) use this but change the image link: Talk. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me and I'll try my best to answer them. I hope I was able to help and have a nice day/night! Talk 21:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My NEW signature!!! Mr.Cackerpants! 23:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE I was fixing the formatting of your page. No changes besides that were made, so don't start messaging me about "changing your page" when I was simply fixing errors that didn't match the wiki's policy. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 01:04, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :D. That means I finally have an actual follower :P. Thanks! It's fine. I'll admit my message was a little blunt. A piece of advice, think before you speak. Apologies for the anger. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 03:41, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm here for that review I promised, I would have posted it sooner but I had and still have exams to take care of now to the review. Your story reminds me of my old stories and carry a very nostalgic feel to it. The plot was good and I really got a good feel on the characters. However I felt the scenes were too rushed, I suggest slowing down when story telling. A good example would be Calling a story written by Bob the Doctor, the way he gives vivid descriptions of backgrounds, history, and characters add to the story. He also takes scenes slowly and puts detail in them adds suspense to the story and attracts the reader. Overall I like the story but like I said go into detail with your writting. Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Glad you liked the review as for the Matoran template could you put it on my page for me?I'm currently unable toArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 03:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) What is your story about? Yeah I just forgot to the signature buttonIt's not what you got its what you do with it...... That makes you a hero (talk) 12:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclefanone can you do a how-to video on sejja? I want to know how to build that body 04:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) thanks :-) it'll improve my building once I know how to build his body 04:40, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey BIONICLEToa! Thanks for voting for my entry on the Brutaka Contest! You were the first one to vote and I really appreciate that. And also thanks for saying that the second entry in the contest doesn't really deserve that 'cause it's been featured so many times on the YouTube Channel and it has become the banner for the Brutaka Update. So thanks for that, you're absolutely right my friend! :D 22:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for voting for me as featured member :D. But just to let you know, voting does not start until the day after tomorrow. You don't have to remove it, just remember next time :P. All you do is press the join the chat button :P. It's working fine for me :/. Congratulations BIONICLEToa! You have the role of Hewkii in the Toa Mahri movie ;) Although I think that we could use your Reidak voice for another character...Which one would you prefer? 16:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) being co-writer of the movie, i think you should voice carapar. I heard your reidak voice, and i think carapar would be nice, but eh......it's your decision..... 21:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm about to start reading Chapter 8 :P. I do have some critique on it but I'll tell you when I'm done reading. Alright I'm done reading it. It was a very enjoyable story! Story-wise my only recommendation is make it a little less past-tense. Also, I noticed that before Chapter 8, you used 'soon' a lot. You might wanna cut back on that :P. I noticed some spelling errors, which I'm going to go fix after I'm done typing this. Good work on it! I'm done with the spelling. Just to let you know, the plural of 'Toa', 'Turaga', and 'Matoran' are exactly the same as the singular form :P. Once again, great job! I have to say, your brother did a pretty good job on voicing Kongu there. This is the voice that we need, it sounds a bit like his Matoran self from ''Legends of Metru Nui but more Toa like, so that's great ;D He has the role!! Say congratulations from FireStar97 to him :P 22:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ....damn. I don't have a youtube acount or windows movie maker, so I'm afraid I might be screwed. But thanks for telling me. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I have to admit, it's not as easy to write those as I thought it would be :P. I'm glad you like it! Take a look Thank you for pointing that out, but i already new about that. My signature is screwed up at the moment and i have been to lazy to fix it. I'll get around to it eventually. 15:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey BIONICLEToa ;D Would your brother be interested in voicing a character in The Road Not Taken? Just asking it 'cause I know that you prefer the original canon stuff and your brother's a good voice actor and I need some other guys to voice some characters ;) Please reply soon and take care my friend! 17:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Awesome;D I would love to help you with the show, it looks very interesting :D And yeah, sure I would like to voice Teridax :D Thanks for telling me this man and about your brother, if he's busy with college and all that, he doesn't need to do this. I don't want it to have an effect on his schoolwork. Well anyway, the project is awesome and thanks!! I'm loiking forward to it :P 15:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I saw your message to MCP and i want you to know that they were just joking, they didn't mean harm but only harmless joking. I'd suggest moving on and being sure not to repeat this in the future unless there is really harm being done. [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Hi there. After reading the message you left on Jman's userpage, I feel the need to clarify some things with you. Whilst I understand you were upset about our misuse of our chatroom powers, we were not at all punishing you for any kind of crime. You hadn't done anything wrong and we weren't doing it out of spite. We were simply messing around, and perhaps we were using the kick function a bit too liberally at that point. :) So please don't see it as a personal attack on you. You may've noticed we were also kicking out everybody else in the chat as part of a harmless prank; we were not trying to punish and/or humiliate you nor anyone else. It was, at heart, little more than some light-hearted goofing around. On the other hand, I'll make sure we crank it down with the whole kicking thing. I know it must've been a bit intimidating, distressing and even a bit demoralising to be forcibly kicked out of the chatroom like that, but it wasn't because we dislike you or hold anything against you as a person. We were simply having a laugh, so I do apologise if our actions came across, in any way, as malicious. Regards, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Great. No hard feelings. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:31, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I am so happy that I like Tagah! He is pretty cool, too You seem like a nice guy Bionicle toa, I look forward to talking to you again, so bye. Karov Kurad (talk) 21:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The Visorak Horde sounds nice, can I join it? And I'll use Cold Blood (The Winter Soldier) as the story I'll use to enter. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'll join and be allied ;)! If you need any help with setting it up and shtuff like that, I'd be happy to help tomorrow :P. Also, I believe today is your birthday? If I have that right: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! So You're his alternate account? I didn't see anything about that on his page -- all I noticed about you was being a "good friend". Also, my standard crosswiki experience has been to revert edits done to others' userpages, except in cases such as friend lists. No hard feelings taken. It's just the way I've been taught to edit. -- 18:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation BT :D I accept the offer ;P And BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!!!!! 20:55, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Here, Happy Birthday! :D Hey, BT. I think that you forgot to add me to The Visorak Horde page ;P I guess that you probably didn't notice that I've also accepted your invitation (when I said Happy Birthday to you, yesterday), so thanks ;D 16:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday :P Add this to your user page: Not yet :P. QftM Hey, I heard on chat that you said some negative stuff about Quest for the Masks. Anyway, I'm not here to attack as most would expect XD. I actually want to hear what you didn't like about it. I could use the criticism on the piece. Helps improve future works. And since I'm going to start ''Overcast soon(er or later), I could really use some critiques and/or advice to help make that story work. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 03:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Mrcrackerpants, I have reviewed your entry to the Spring Writing Contest 2014, Fire Spitter!. You can find it here. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|''Woerner]] (Blog) Well, part of my goal was to make it more original, but I can see how I went too far in some areas. Ultimately, I had to make some adjustments in order to fit the plot, but there are places where I should have improved. Well, thanks for the critique! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:05, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'll take a look at it in a bit :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog)